A Race of the Heart
by musicismyhero
Summary: Four girls go to racing acadamy. Two of them find love. All reviews welcomed
1. Chapter 1

It was a dreary day at Racing Academy as two race cars appeared in the horizon. They were both black but with different designs' on them. One had a purple rose on each side and a silver R on the front. The other one had red flames with blue sparkles around it on both sides and a silver R on the front.

"Ha I beat you again", a girl with brown hair and eyes slightly yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever", a girl with long black hair and dark gray eyes replied in bored voice.

"This is so freaking awesome", a girl with blond hair and purple eyes yelled as she got out of the first girls car.

"I'll say", said another girl with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

They just kind of stood there admiring the school when a drop of rain hit the girl with purple eyes.

"Hey guys I think we should head in", she said as it began to rain harder.

They all ran inside and saw a lot of people.

"Uh Raven do you know were the headmasters office is". the black haired girl asked.

"Uh no", Raven replied.

"Great were going to get lost and starve to death here", the girl with purple eyes said.

"I don't think that's going to happen Tink", Raven said.

"How do you know", Tink asked?

"Um because Luna is asking directions from that dude with the robot monkey", replied the black hair girl.

"Wow your looking on the bright side for once Roza", replied Raven.

"I'm not negative all the time", she replied.

Before any one could say anything Luna came back and Ravens and Luna's arm.

"Ow, can you stop pulling my arm", Raven asked

"Only if you hurry", she replied letting the arms go.

They followed Luna in silence as they thought about all that has happened in the past three years. Only a few moments later they came up to a wooden door.

"Uh shouldn't we knock", Raven asked.

"Yeah I guess", Luna said.

Roza went up to the door and knocked. Everyone heard a soft come in from the other side. Everyone took a deep breath before going and Raven opened the door and went through. Inside a man was standing behind a wooden desk with two guys sitting in the chairs in front of it.

"So y'all must be the new transfer students"

"Yeah we are", replied Roza.

Well I'm Headmaster Sprital and y'all are..." he said.

"I'm Raven

"I'm Roza

"I'm Luna

"And I'm Tink"

"These are my nephews Speed and X", Sprital said as he pointed to them.

The girls nodded and said polite greetings as they waited for Sprital to continue.

"....Here are the keys to y'alls rooms", Sprital said as he handed them each a key,"X and Speed will help find y'alls rooms".

Everyone nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later they had settled in to their rooms and were now sitting in Ravens and Tinks room. It had black walls and the floor was black and white checkerboard Tinks bed was blue with silver pillows and Raven was the same except red instead of blue.

"So what now", Raven asked as she texted on her iphone.

"I don't know", replied Tink, as she wrote in a notebook.

"How about we look around the school", Luna suggested.

"Sure why not", Roza said as she put the book she was reading down.

Everyone slowly got up and went out to the hallway.

"OK so now we're out of the room and don't know which way to go", Raven said.

"Wow what a way to be a downer", came a voice from the left.

"It's from hanging around Roza to much", Raven replied.

"I bet ", X replied.

"Whets that suppose to mean", Roza asked.

"He means that you don't seem to express your feelings by the way you dress", Speed answered for his brother because he would have made it worse.

Roza was about to say something but sadly Luna's phone went off saying she had a text message from her boyfriend Joe, back home. Tink rolled her eyes at her sister and decided to text her boyfriend Nick.

"Who are they texting", X asked.

"Their boyfriends", replied Raven as she rolled her eyes at the two.

"So why aren't you two", Speed asked

"We don't have one", replied Roza.

"Hey guys why are y'all standing in the hallway", an African American girl asked.

"Talking to our new friends", Speed replied.

"Oh hey my names Lucy", she replied.

"I'm Raven. Grumpy here is Roza and the other two are Luna and Tink" Raven said as she pointed to each person.

"So y'all are the new transfer students", Lucy asked.

"Yep", replied Roza.

"Why are just standing here in the hallway", Luna asked as she came back to us.

"Just waiting for you and your sister to come back from the dark side", replied Raven.

Luna nodded and sent one more message from her phone and looked at Tink as she read the message. Tink laughed and looked at the group.

"What's so funny", asked Raven.

"Not telling", Tink said with a smirk

Raven pouted and looked at Luna. Luna shook her head with a smirk on her face. Raven sighed in defeat.

"OK so are we going to look around the school or not", Roza asked.

"We can show y'all around if you like", Speed said.

"Sure now we won't get lost and starve to death", Tink said as she stood by Raven.

"Don't ask", Raven said before anyone asked.

They were about to walk down the hallway when the lights went off and Tink started to shake because she has a fear of storms. Raven wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"Uh maybe we should go back to the room behind us", Luna said because she knew her sister was freaking out right now.

"Yeah why not", X said as he shrugged his shoulders.

They went through the door and sat around the door.

"Hey Lucy, have u seen Conner at all today", Speed asked.

"Um no", Lucy replied

"Who's Conner" asked, Luna.

"Our friend with a robot monkey named Chim-Chim", Speed replied.

"Oh the person that I got directions from to the headmasters office", replied Luna.

"I love his monkey", Raven said as she thought back.

"Loser", Roza coughed.

Raven through a pillow at her. It hit her in the face and slowly slid down. Her face showed that she wasn't very happy.

"Uh-oh", Raven said before running and behind X and Speed.

Roza got up and slowly made her way to were Raven was hiding.

"You would think you would of learned not to through things at after that food fight", Roza said.

"Um you know what I just noticed........the electricity is back on", Raven said

That distracted everyone including Roza. Raven tip toed to the bathroom opened it dived inside and locked the door. soon banging commenced on the door. Raven pulled out her phone and began to text.

Raven: Can u get me X and Speeds #?

Tink: Yeah but y?

Raven: Cuz I'm bored and I want 2 get 2 know them.

Tink: K Speeds is 83075698776 &X is 5120987634

Raven: k thanks

Raven: Hey Speed

Speed: Hey

Raven: Hows it going

Speed: Good but Roza is sill mad at u

Raven: lol she'll be over it soon

Speed: How do u know?

Raven: Cuz she's lazy

Raven: Howdy X

Speed: She doest look lazy

X: Hey

Raven looks can be deceiving

Raven: What's up?

Speed: That's true

X: NM just watching Roza rant on and on about u

Raven: is she gone yet

Raven: bet that's fun

Speed: yeah she just left

X: not really

Raven unlocked the bathroom door and walked out with a plunger in her hand.

"Is she really gone", Raven asked

"Yeah she said something about getting you later", Speed replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day they went to class to be completely bored out of their minds. Raven had her phone out under the desk texting people so she wouldn't fall asleep. Roza had already fallen asleep when the teacher started to talk. Luna was texting someone as well and Tink was writing something in her notebook. The teacher droned on and on about the fundamental stuff on racing like what to do and what not to do during curtain situation. most people weren't even listening to the teacher but alas Conner was listening to every word said, so he could help Speed in future. It was like this for an hour and a half.

"That class was forever", Roza complain as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah but you were asleep the whole time", Raven told her as she walked next to Roza.

"Hey aren't you Roza and Raven", some dude with a mohawk asked.

"Uh last time I checked we were", Raven said looking at Roza as she said that.

"Can I have y'alls autograph", he asked.

"Uh no", Roza replied.

Together they found their friends who left them stranded in a hallway.

"Gee thanks for waiting", Raven said as she grabbed Tink around the waist from behind.

"Oh sorry", Tink said.

"OK so were do we go from here", Roza asked.

"Um the Track I think", Luna replied as she continued to text.

"Sweet and Luna do you ever put your phone down", Raven asked.

Luna started to walk down the hallow leading to the track.

"I guess not", Raven muttered under her breath.

Everyone laughed as they followed behind Luna as she texted on her phone. Half way there Ravens phone vibrated in her pocket.

Speed: Were r u?

Raven: In some hallway

Speeder: u lost

Raven: We and I think so

Speed: Me and X will come find u

Raven: Sweet I shall wait 4 u

"Hey guys lets wait here for Speed and X to come find us", Raven said as she sat down up against a wall.

"How do you know that they are looking for us", Tink asked.

"Speed texted me", Raven said as she blushed.

" Looks like someone has a crush", Roza said as she looks at Raven.

"Who has a crush on who", X asked as he walked down the hallway.

"Raven has a crush on mmmmffftttt", Roza said to say but her mouth was quickly shut as a blushing Raven covered her mouth.

"Hey X I don't think Raven wants us to know", Speed said as he laughed at Ravens face.

Raven let go of her friends' mouth since she wasn't going to tell anymore and hit Speed in the arm which got him laughing more.

Raven crossed her arms and started to pouted.

"Come lets go", X said as he turned around and started to walk down the hallway.

"You two are going to be racing today during this class", Speed said to Raven and Roza.

They both nodded and began to get into their racing zone in their minds. Their racing zone is a place was they can relax and get pumped for the race that lies ahead of them.  
"Hey Tink, is my car good", Raven asked.

"Yep, everything is running smoothly". Tink replied.

"Same goes for yours Roza", Luna said as she put her phone in her back pocket.

"Finally she's not texting", Raven said as she threw her arms up to express her long waiting.

Everyone looked at funny because of the way she was acting.

"What", she yelled.

They just shook their heads.

Raven muttered nonsense under her breath as they continued to walk down the really long hallway.

"Are you sure this is the right way", ink asked.

"Um I'm not sure anymore", Speed replied as he looked around.

"I think we took a wrong turn somewhere", X replied.

"Great the people that come help us gets us lost", Roza said as she looked up to the ceiling.

"And were going to starve", Tink added

"You know they could just call Sprital and ask him for help", Raven said to Speed and X.

"We could but we don't have his number", X replied.

"OK so we back track", Luna said.

"Um does anyone know were we came from", Tink asked.

"Uh no", Speed said.

"Whatever", Roza as she sat down on the floor.

Everyone soon joined her on the floor. Raven pulled a deck of cards and an iPod from her pocket.

"Anyone want to play go fish", she asked holding up the deck.

Everyone except Roza, X, and Luna wanted to play.

Roza got out her notebook and began to draw. Luna tested on her phone and X well...he was playing a game on his cell.

"Speed do you have any threes", Raven asked.

"No go fish, Tink do u have a king", Speed asked.

It went on like that for about two hours when Lucy and Conner came running up to them.

"Were have u been", Lucy asked.

"Here we don't know were we're at", Speed replied as he got up.

"So do you know were we are", Luna asked.

"Uh no we don't", Conner replied

"Great now your lost with us", Tink said.

"So now what", X asked.

"Um how about you and Roza make out to pass time", Raven said with an evil smirk before she took off.

"I'm so going to get you for that", Roza yelled as she as she ran after Raven.

Roza chased Raven down the hall and lost her in a crowd of people. Roza knew were Raven was heading and that would be her room. everyone ran after Raven as she took off. They strangely ended up in front of Headmaster Spritals office and when everyone was there Raven knocked on the door.

"Come in", came from the other side.

"Well it looks like the missing student found there way back", said a lady in a wheel chair said.

"Uh we got lost", Raven replied.

"I sent Speed and X to look for y'all", replied a Mexican looking guy.

"well they made us more lost", Roza replied.

"Is this true Speed", the lady in the wheel chair asked.

"Yes it is Professor Quinn", he replied.

"I see" she replied.

"How did you two get lost", replied the other man.  
"Uh we took a wrong turn Professor Aniskov", replied X as he rubbed the back off his head.  
"How did y'all manage that", Sprital asked.  
"Um no one knows", replied Tink.  
"Well you two have to race tomorrow", said Professor Aniskov as he looked at Raven and Roza.  
"And you will need to attended my class for the test tomorrow", Professor Quinn said.  
"Yeah, of course", Luna replied.  
The professors left and the teens looked at the headmaster.  
"How did y'all become unlost", Sprital asked.  
"Well Raven got Roza mad and Raven took off and Roza followed. We didn't want to be separated so we followed her to your office", replied Tink.  
"Sounds like it's a good that Raven makes Roza mad", replied Sprital.  
"Only sometimes", replied Tink.  
"Um while we're here can we have a map so we don't get lost again", Raven asked.  
"Of course," Sprital said as he handed everyone a map except X and Speed.  
"Thanks", Roza said as she left and everyone followed.  
They went to the lunch room and started to eat. Raven flicked some food into Roza face starting a food fight.  
"Yo Raven why you started the food fight", Tink asked.  
"I didn't I throw food at Roza", Raven replied.  
"Ok whatever", Luna replied  
"Uh we should head to our rooms before we get in trouble", Lucy said as she looked above the table.  
"Good idea", replied X.  
The ran as fast as they could out the doors and to X's room seeing as it was the closes.  
"So how's y'all first day here", Conner asked.  
"I've had worse", said Roza.  
"Could of been better", Tink replied.  
"We got to skip all but one class", Luna answered.  
"Weird", Raven said.  
Conner nodded as they were interesting responses.  
"Raven can I borrow your phone", Luna asked.  
"Um why and why don't you use Tinks", Raven asked.  
"My phone died and hers is close to being dead", replied Luna.  
"Fine", Raven replied tossing her phone to Luna.  
"So now what", Roza asked.  
"Um we can uh I don't know uh how about we play a game", replied Raven.  
"What game", Speed asked.  
"Um what about tag", Conner suggested.  
"No, what about Life", Roza said.  
"Sure", everyone replied including Luna.  
They played Life till they had to go to sleep.

* * *

Any review is welcome. If anyone has an idea tell me and I will do my best to add it in my story in a couple of chapters. ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Raven: I guess I should do a disclaimer  
Roza: No really  
Tink: You were really putting that off  
Luna: Just get on with it  
Raven: Well I don't own Speed Racer TNG and never will  
Tink: Now on with the story

* * *

"Wake up Roza", Raven said as she shook her friend.  
Still she did not move.  
"Luna get me some ice cold water", Raven asked her friend.  
Luna nodded and existed the room to return with a bucket filled with ice and water. Luna handed the bucket to Raven before leaving again.  
"You left me no choice", Raven said before dumping the water and running out of the room.  
Raven ran to Speeds and Conner's room.  
"Hey Raven what or who are you running from", Speed asked Raven ran in.  
"Roza, I poured ice and water to get her up and I ran before she saw me so I decided to run here because my room is right next to hers", Raven said before jumping on Speeds bed.  
"Just make yourself comfortable, he said as he shook his head.  
"Oh I will", she said before jumping on to a sleeping Conner.  
"AHHH", Conner yelled when Raven landed on his bed.  
"I enjoy getting people up", Raven said as she laughed at Conner's face.  
"I can see that", replied a laughing Speed.  
Lucy and X came running in as Speed and Raven stopped laughing.  
"Conner why did you scream", Lucy asked.  
"Cause Raven jumped on me and I was still sleeping", he replied.  
X and Lucy looked at Raven.  
"He was a sleep and I like waking people up and I'm hiding in here from Roza at the moment", she replied looking innocent.  
"I don't want to know", X replied.  
"Let's just say she isn't going to be very happy till she has her coffee and a hot shower", Raven replied with an evil smirk on her face.  
"So lets go get breakfast", Lucy said as she looked at Conner who is now fully dressed and dancing around the room with Chim-Chim.  
"Yay", Raven said jumping on X's back.  
"Why are you on my back", he asked.  
"Because Roza likes you and won't admit it", Raven said in a duh voice.  
"And if she never admits it", he asked.  
"Then I'm gong to be jumping on your back a lot", she replied.  
X groaned causing everyone to laugh and Raven to smile.  
"Look on the bright side at least she likes you", Raven said.  
"True", X said as they entered the cafeteria with Raven still on his back.  
Raven jumped off his back and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin, a banana, and apple juice. They paid for their food and went to sit at a table. Raven looked around the room to see if she could see her other friends. They were just now walking in with an angry Roza. Raven quickly ducked down and hid under the table. She ate her food silently as she could and watched as the group moved closer to the table.  
"I can see you Raven", Roza said before sitting down with her coffee.  
"I like sitting down here you can tell a lot about a person from their shoes", replied Raven.  
"Whatever anyways I need to get you back for getting me up", Roza said.  
"Yeah sure you are", Raven replied as she crawled form under the table.  
She dusted herself of and sat between Conner and Speed.  
"So what did you learn from our shoes", X asked.  
"Well let's see Conner loves Speed Racer to much. Lucy runs around a lot. Speed needs new shoes and you got a new pair", she replied after she laid her head down.  
They looked at her because what she said was true.  
"We should be heading to class now", Tink said as she looked at everyone leaving.  
"Do we have to", Luna asked as she brushed her hair.  
"Sadly we do", Lucy replied.  
Everyone got up a throw away their trash and went back to get their bags. They walked as one big group since they had the same class. Once their they grabbed seats near each other. And like yesterday no one paid attention. After an hour and a half of boredom the bell had rung.  
"Ok this time y'all are walking with us", X said.  
"Sure why not follow someone who got us more lost", Roza said.  
"We didn't from this class", Speed said.  
"Whatever", Roza replied.  
"Sorry about Roza she's like this because Raven woke her up in time for her to go to school", Luna raid.  
"Uh me and Roza have to race today, right", Raven asked.  
"Yeah", Lucy replied.  
"Great I'm already dead", Raven said with a sigh.  
"Why", Conner asked.  
"Because Roza is mad at me and now is going to have road rage", replied Raven.  
Roza smirked causing Raven to shiver at the thought that could have caused that smirk.  
"Well this is going to be an interesting race", X said.  
"For you maybe", Raven said.  
"Well look on the bright side you get to race before Roza kills you", Tink said.  
"True ", Raven said.  
By now they had reached the track with Raven and Roza's cars in front of it.  
"Look who decided to grace us their presence", said Professor Aniskov in a sarcastic tone.  
Everyone looked at their group causing Luna, Raven, Roza, and Tink to look in different directions.  
"Now you two will race in Lightning Ally", he said pointing at the female drivers.  
They both nodded and head to their respected cars. The grabbed their helmets from the passengers seats and put them on and got ready to race. They both had on neutral faces because the other person could easily read the other persons body and facial language.  
"Wow they seem serious", Speed said.  
"This is how they settle scores", replied Luna.  
"That what Roza meant by getting Raven back", replied X.  
"Yep", Tink said before going over a scan of Raven's car in her hand held.  
They cars were now at the starting lane waiting for the light to turn green. Red, yellow, yellow, GREEN and with that both cars took off. Roza's was in the lead when they entered the virtual track. They raced trough they cannons as lightning striked near them.  
"Good thing we grounded their cars last month", Tink said to Luna as they watched the screen.  
"Yeah or they wouldn't be able to finish the race", Luna said to her younger sister.  
"Hey Roza how long is this track", Raven asked.  
"Why are you getting tired of being behind me all ready", she asked.  
"Yeah", Raven said.  
Raven got her car to drive on the cannon wall in order to pass Roza.  
"Let's see how you like it behind me", Raven.  
"Looks like Raven's having fun", Speed said.  
"Yeah but I don't think Roza is", X said.  
"She isn't", Luna said.  
"Why", asked Conner.  
"She almost always loses to Raven", Tink said.  
"So", Lucy said.  
"She hates losing to the same person over and over again", replied Luna.  
The race was coming to an end and both cars were neck and neck. They pushed their cars to their limit. A second before the end Raven pulled into the lead.  
"And the winner is..............Raven", someone yelled as the got out of the cars.  
They trough their helmets back in their cars and walked toward each other. They meet in the middle and shook hands and patted each other on the back.  
"You almost beat me this time", Raven said to Roza as their friend got closer.  
"Yeah but your still better", Roza said.  
Raven only shrugged as their friends got closer.  
"Wow that was an amazing race", Speed said to both of them.  
"How did you get on to the cannon wall", Conner asked.  
"That's mine and Tink's secret", Raven said with a smile.  
"Very nice both of you and Raven please restrain from showing off", Professor Aniskov said to them as he walked up to them.  
Raven stuck out her tongue when he turned around causing almost everyone to stifle a laugh. He walked away form the class and went into the school. Raven went to her car a laid on the hood and was joined by Tink a few minuets later.  
BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG  
"Dang it that's the bell", Raven said getting up.  
"Yeah but its lunch", said Lucy.  
Raven nodded a laid back down  
"Come on Raven", Tink said as her and Luna pulled her arms.  
Raven yawed and got up. Roza walked next to X as they chatted. Raven walked next to Speed as they talked and everyone else talked manly about how to fix up the cars.  
Lunch only lasted an hour and was a lot like breakfast just Raven didn't go under the table.  
"Do we have to go to Professor Quinn's class", Roza asked.  
"Sadly we do", Raven said.  
"We are so going to fail that quiz", Tink said.  
Everyone nodded since they missed class yesterday. Well except Conner and Lucy who went ahead of them.  
They went in the class to a seat and began the test. The test lasted all class.  
"The test wasn't as hard as I thought it would be", Raven said.  
Pretty much everyone in class was staring at her like she was crazy. They went to Speed and Conner's room and hung out there for a bit before supper. Conner of course got everyone out of the room when it was ten minuets before seven. Nothing exciting or major happened for the rest of the day unless you count Conner having some food thrown at him because he was singing.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months later they were the best of friends  
"Now there is a very important race coming up tomorrow", Professor Quinn said, "The top four racers will go to a pro race and show what our school offers compared to the pros".  
Whispers were appearing among friends as she continued to talk about the race.  
"I'm definitely going to be in the top four", Raven said as they walked to supper.  
"No really", Tink said upset because she and her boyfriend Nick had broken up.  
"Tink you can do so much better than him", Luna said.  
Tink sighed unhappily.  
"So this convo turned awkward", Roza said.  
Everyone nodded and walked into the cafeteria.  
"Yay enchiladas", Raven said jumping up and down.  
"What's with you and enchiladas", X asked.  
"It's my favorite food", she replied.  
Speed laughed and puts his arm around her trying to get her to calm down some.  
Raven and Speed blushed at the contact. Lucy noticed this and whispered to X and Conner.  
"What are you three whispering about", Luna asked.  
X nodded over to Speed and Raven.  
"We so should hook them up", she said.  
Lucy and Conner nodded and X shrugged. The line went pretty fast from that point on.  
"That was the best enchilada ever", Raven said as the walked to their rooms.  
"You always say that", Tink said.  
"Yeah so", Raven replied.  
By this time everyone was getting ready for bed and were soon asleep.  
"Oh my gawd", Raven said when she saw Roza was already up when she went to get her up."You're already up".  
Roza glared at her threw a wet towel at her. It hit raven in the face and slowly slid off. Raven shrugged and walked out.  
"Off to Speeds room already", Roza asked.  
"Yep", Raven said closing the door.  
"We so need to hook them up", Tink said sitting on Luna's bed.  
"Lucy and Conner think the same thing", Luna said walking out of the bathroom.  
"OK so now we need a plan", Roza said.  
"I can't believe the only class we get to go to today is Professor Whimers", Raven complained  
"But at least its better than going to all of them", Tink said  
"But it's so boring", Roza said.  
"Its not like you stay awake", X said.  
"None of y'all pay attention except Conner", Lucy said.  
"So", Luna said as she texted on her phone.  
"So who's looking forward to the race", Conner asked as they walked into the room.  
"I am", everyone in their group said before sitting down.  
"Were in the world did that lady learn to teach", Raven pretty much yelled walking in the hallway.  
"Don't know", Lucy said.  
"How about a school focused on boring people to death", Luna suggested.  
"No because then they would be dead because they would have been bored to death", Roza said.  
"Ok how about she was abducted by aliens and they reprogrammed her brain", Conner said.  
"I would so believe that", Raven said.  
"But aliens aren't real", Speed said.  
"Non believer", Tink said.  
"You guys are crazy", X said.  
"Thank you", Luna said.  
"Wow all of y'alls talking got us to the track", Lucy said.  
"And we didn't get lost this time", Tink said.  
"That was one time", X said.  
"But it still was a time", Roza said.  
X huffed and walked away and was soon followed by every other racer there to get ready.  
Raven got in her black racing pants with a red jacket and a white dragon stating at her left ankle ending at her right wrist. Roza had the same black pants with purple jacket and white dragon from the right ankle to the left wrist. They got their helmets on and drove their cars out to meet up with Speed and X.  
"Hey guys", Raven said.  
"Were do you get this energy from", X asked.  
"Um God" Raven more or less asked.  
"Remind me how we're friends", Roza asked.  
"Because me and you lived together for three years", Raven replied.  
"Where were y'alls parents at", Speed asked.  
"Uh Ravens died and gave her a lot of money and me and mine didn't get along very well so I moved in with her", Roza said.  
"Ok so were did Luna and Tink come from", X asked.  
"They didn't like staying at home much so they moved in with us two years ago", Raven said.  
"So y'all are close friends then", Speed said.  
"We are each others family even if Roza doesn't want to admit it", Raven said  
"Racer get to the starting line", came over the speakers.  
"Hopefully were the top four", Raven said getting into her car.  
"Yeah," Speed replied getting into his mach six.  
"Ok so here's the plan", Tink said over their computer communication screen, "You get your butt over that finish line first."  
"Yeah I could of told you that", Raven said."Yeah but you didn't", Tink replied.  
Roza rolled her eyes at her two friends as they argued.  
"Good thing we all didn't have to share a room", Luna said.  
"Yeah but the door connecting them as annoying cause Raven still comes in and wakes me up", she replied.  
"Yeah but that's Ravens job. I mean come on she does it to Conner too", Luna said.  
"Yeah but that's also so she can see Speed", Roza replied.  
"You know I can hear you", Raven said as the light went green.  
"Yeah and you didn't denied it either", Roza replied.  
"Y'all should see how how red Raven is right now", Tink said.  
"Let me see", Luna said walking over to Tinks computer.  
"Dang Rea if you got any redder would think you were a cherry", Luna said before walking back to her computer.  
Roza was laughing as they went into the virtual track.  
"Stuff it Roza or I'll tell X you like him", Raven said.  
That shut Roza up.  
"Kay so watch out for the huge leaves and don't run into the trees", Tink said.  
"She's talking to you Raven", Luna said.  
"That was one time and it was an accident.  
"It's still one time and it still happened accident or not", Roza said.  
"Is it pick on Raven day and I didn't get the memo", Raven asked.  
"Then I didn't get the memo either", X said.  
"Uh hey X how long you been there," asked Raven.  
"Eh just a few seconds ago", he replied.  
"Ok y'all talk a lot", Speed said.  
"Yeah well no one asked for you to join it", Raven said passing X.  
"How did you pass me", X nearly yelled.  
"You were focused on the conversation not the track", Raven said as she turned and caught up to Speed.  
"Yeah maybe your not that multitalented like us", Roza added.  
"Then why are you still behind me", X asked smugly.  
"Because Raven was slow passing you", she replied.  
"Yeah blame it all on me why don't you", Raven said sarcastically.  
"She's going to no matter what", Luna said.  
"Yeah well how much longer this race is", Raven asked.  
"Why getting tired of me being behind you", X asked.  
"Who wouldn't I mean your not very quite and you pop up in other peoples conversations", Raven replied.  
"Not much longer Rea", Tink said.  
"Thank gawd. I don't know how much longer I can be back here", Roza said.  
"Thanks you two make me feel so loved", X said.  
"That wasn't what we were aiming for", Raven said going through the virtual gate.  
"I was being sarcastic", X said getting out of the car.  
"Sure you were". Roza said getting out of her car.  
"I lost to some newbie's", some female yelled getting out of a red car.  
"Who's that, Tink asked walking up to her friends.  
"That's X's exgirlfriend", Lucy said.  
"And she's still beautiful", Conner said.  
Luna hit him in the head and high fived Roza and Raven.  
"Oh how are you and Nick today", Raven asked Tink.  
"We got back together", she said.  
"And he's just going to hurt you again", Luna said.  
"Raven, Roza, Speed, and X are gong to race against the pros in the Jaag race", Sprital announced.  
The small grouped smiled as everyone in the stands cheered for them.  
"They will be leaving in two weeks and be gone for three", Spritle continued.  
People kept taking pictures of all of them  
"Conner, Lucy, Luna, and Tink will be joining them as their mechanics", Sprital ended.  
That made everyone jump up and cheer more.  
"Two more weeks of school then three off", Raven said.  
"And we get to race against pros", Speed added.  
"All of us are going", Conner added.  
"So what can be better than that", Luna asked.  
"Not much", Roza replied.  
"I'm hungry", Conner said.  
"Then lets get food then get cleaned", Raven said taking Speeds arm and skipping.  
"Why do you always drag me along", Speed asked.  
"Because your my favorite person duh", Raven replied.  
"Gee what an honor", he replied.  
"It is", Raven said as they entered the cafeteria.  
"Looks like fish today", Speed said.  
"Eww I'm not eating then", Raven said walking away.  
"Why Speed asked.  
"I don't eat fish", she replied.  
"Well see you later then", Speed said.  
"Hey Speed were did Raven go", X asked.  
"To go take a shower", Speed replied.  
"What happened to eating", Lucy asked.  
"She doesn't fish", Roza replied nodding to their supper.  
After thy got their food they and seated at their usual table Sprital came in to make an announcement.  
"Their will me a school dance the night before the chosen few leave", was all he said before leaving.  
Everyone at the table smirked as they ate except Speed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank gawd it's the weekend", Roza said getting out of bed at noon.  
"I concer", Raven said from the otherside of the open door.  
"Checkmate", Conner yelled.  
"I hate you", Raven said.  
"But you love Speed", he said.  
"Yeah he hasn't beat me at chest yet", Raven said.  
"Wow I feel so loved", Speed said.  
"You should I mean I don't use everyone as a pillow", she said.  
"Wow I'm one lucky guy", he said.  
"Is everyone over there", Roza asked.  
"Yeah except for X", Luna said.  
"Gee thanks for waking me", Roza replied.  
"Its the weekend and I enjoy being alive", Raven replied.  
"Raven go wake X up", Roza said.  
"Sure", Raven said with an evil smirk.  
"On second thought don't", Roza said looking at the evil smirk.  
"Oh but I am", Raven said running out of the room with a bright red Roza following.  
"What just happened", Lucy asked.  
"Raven going to tell X something embarrassing about Roza when she wakes him up", Tink replied.  
"Ok then. Anyways Speed who are you going yo ask to the dance", Lucy asked.  
"I don't know yet. I was thinking about asking someone but I'm not sure yet", he replied.  
"You didn't have to slap that hard", Raven said walking in the room rubbing her now red cheek.  
"Well you asked X to take me to the dance", Roza replied in a huff.  
"He said yes so I don't see the problem", Raven said as she layed next to Speed.  
"So Roza and X are going together", Luna stated.  
"Yep", Raven replied.  
"So who are you going with", Tink asked.  
"No one yet but I'm waiting for the guy I like to ask",Raven replied.  
"So who's the guy", Speed asked.  
"Like I'm telling you", Raven said poking him in the side.  
"I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like", Speed said.  
"Only if you go first",Raven replied.  
"Will you two stop flirting", Roza said from the black fluffy couch.  
Raven stuck her tongue out at Roza. Tink laughed while Roza rolled her eyes.  
"Having a party in here with out me now", X asked walking into the room.  
"Yeah can't you tell", Raven said from the bed.  
"So Speed have you asked her to the dance yet", X asked.  
"NO", replied a red Speed.  
"Dang your red", Lucy said looking at Speed causing him to go redder.  
"If you don't soon then I'm going to ask her for you", X said  
"You wouldn't" Speed said from the bed.  
"You want to bet", X asked.  
"Uh not really", replied Speed.  
"So who wants to have a water balloon fight", Raven asked.  
"Like the one at the end of band camp", Luna asked.  
"What other kind is there", Raven asked.  
"I don't know but count me in", Tink said.  
Soon the rest followed. Raven grabbed eight bags of balloons and handed each person one.  
"Uh Raven why do you have so many balloons", Lucy asked.  
"I plan for things a head of time", Raven replied.  
"Which means Rae is planning on throwing some at people soon", Roza said.  
"Can I help", Conner asked.  
"Sure. More the merrier", Raven replied.  
"Awesome", Conner said as he and Chim-chim jumped in circles.  
Luna was laughing at them as they jumped and dance.  
"So who wants a water balloon war", Roza asked.  
"War?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah its basiclly the same thing but we aren't in the same area as the other team and school as the battlefield",Tink replied.  
"Sounds good to me", X said.  
"Your crazy but I'm in", Speed said of course Lucy and Conner agreed.  
"Now for the teams", Luna said.  
"I call Speed, Tink, and Conner", Raven said.  
"Then I get X, Luna and, Lucy", Roza said.  
"OK the war begins in half in hour", replied Tink.  
Everyone nodded and went off as teams in different directions.  
"**Were to have our base", Raven muttered under her breath.  
"How about near the Speed Racer statue", suggested Conner.  
"Why not", Tink said.  
"OK lets go", Raven said as they each grabbed a bucket of balloons.  
"Ok General whats the plan", Tink asked.  
"Well Private the plan is Conner will stay here and protect the ammo and you will patrol the area around it. While me and Speed will go into enemy territory to attack", replied Raven.  
"Ok hear are your walkie-talkies", Raven said handing them each one.  
"Its been half an hour", Tink said.  
"Ok Speed lets go, and don't forget to hide", Raven said.  
**_"X where can we set up base at", Roza asked.  
"What about the wall near the race track", X asked.  
"Sure", replied Luna said.  
"Let's go then", Lucy said leading the way.  
"So what the plan Chief", Luna asked  
"You and Lucy will protol the area around here so when the find our camp y'all can attack them and crush them while me and X will go into their territory", Roza replied.  
"Got it", Luna replied.  
"Half an hour is up", Lucy said.  
"Let's go to war", Roza said getting up.  
"__**If I was Roza will would I be", Raven asked.  
"How about the race track", Speed suggested.  
"It wouldn't hurt to look", Raven replied  
Raven and Speed slowly made their way to the track. When the got closer Raven stopped.  
"Why did you stop", Speed whispered.  
"Because Roza would of had a patrol", Raven replied.  
"So", Speed replied.  
"We need to get them before the get us",Raven replied.  
"OK so how do we do that", Speed asked.  
"We split up to cover more ground", Raven replied.  
**__"So were would they put their base", Roza asked out loud.  
"What about my fathers statue", X suggested.  
"Why would they put it there", Roza asked.  
"Because Conner and Speed love that thing", replied X.  
"OK lets go", Roza replied.  
_**"Raven we have company on this end" Tink said.  
"Dang it they found us fast", Raven replied as she crouched behind a bush.  
"Should we relocate", Tink asked.  
"No bomb them", Raven replied.  
"Why aren't y'all saying over when you finish talking", Conner asked.  
"Because it takes to long", Tink replied.  
"Raven I found Lucy", Speed said.  
"Take her out then", Raven said.  
"Roger but im going to need back up for Luna comes", Speed said.  
"Kay I'm coming", Raven said as she crawled away from the bush.  
Lucy was walking around their base when Speed jumped out of the bushes. Speed started to throw water balloons at her. Poor Lucy couldn't even throw one balloon before she was soaked and out of the game. Luna snuck up behind Speed and started throwing balloons at him. Speed ran for cover as the balloons hit and soon the stopped because Luna was being hit from balloons from an unknown source. It didn't take long for Luna to be soaked and out of the game.  
"Were to now Rae", Speed asked.  
"Now we take their balloons and head back to our base before X and Roza take it and we have to defend this one", Raven said as she and her newly filled bag of balloons headed back.  
**Raven and Speed ran back to their base to find it under siege.  
"Speed go to the other side and start throwing water balloons from their and I'll start from this side", Raven said.  
"Got it", Speed said before taking off to the other side.  
Raven started to throw her water balloons at Roza seeing as she's the stronger player here. It didn't take Roza long to find out who was bombarding her with balloons and began to retaliate with her own bot it was to late and she was soaked and X was as well.  
"Well I guess my team is the winner", said a nearly dry Raven.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever", Roza replied.  
"Why are y'all wet", asked Headmaster Sprital.  
"Um waterballoon war", replied X.  
"I shouldn't have asked", he replied shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7

"Its awesome of Sprital to let everyone out to go buy clothes for the dance", Tink said from the passenger seat in Ravens car  
"Yeah it is", Luna said from Rozas car.  
"Hey Roza were are we heading to first", Raven asked.  
"Hot topic of course", she replied.  
Raven rolled her eyes because that's Roza's favorite store.  
"Are Joe and Nick coming", Raven asked.  
"Yep Sprital said they could when we asked them", Luna replied.  
"Sweetness", Raven said.  
"So are you going to ask Speed", Luna asked.  
"Nope", Raven replied.  
"Then I'm going to ask for you", Roza said.  
"Why", Raven asked.  
"Because you asked X to the dance for me", Roza replied.  
"So you do like him", Tink said.  
"I never said that". Roza said quickly.  
"But you implied it", Luna said.  
"Whatever", Roza said in a huff.  
"Well lets get to shopping ", Roza said as she jumped out of car.  
"Lets", Tink said as she linked arms with Raven. They skipped as the they sang were going to see the wizard of Oz.  
"Do you know them", Roza asked Luna as they walked slowly.  
"Never seen them in my life", Luna replied.  
"Good cause neither have I", Roza said.  
"Come on slowpokes", Raven yelled as she and Tink went into hot topic.  
"Roza I found a dress for you", Raven said as she held up a black dress. It would end a little before Roza's knees and would be sleeveless except for the fishnets. It had a purple in the middle of the chest.  
"Wow, I love it," Roza said in aw.  
"OK buy it so we can go find one now", Tink said to her.  
"OK OK I'm on it", Roza as she went to the cash register and paid the $79.65 for it.  
"Tally ho", Tink said grabbing Raven's arm as the began to sing by the Styx.  
"As much as I love them they really need to stop doing that", Roza replied.  
"I know but it makes it feel like we're in a musical", Luna said as she and Roza followed Raven and Tink into a dress shop.  
"Oh Luna look at what we found", Tink said holding up a dress. It was black spegtti top with purple ruffles as the bottom going slightly past her mid thigh.  
"Oh my gawd I'm so buying that", Luna said as she grabbed the dress and went to pay for it.  
"Two down", Raven began.  
"And two to go", Tink finished.  
"On ward we must go fair maiden", Raven said as her and Tink started to skip again.  
"Whats with them and skipping", Luna asked.  
Raven shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk.  
Raven and Tink began to sing Graduation by Simple Plan.  
They went into yet another dress shop and split up and looked around.  
"Hey Tink I found one for you", Raven yelled.  
"Kay", Tink said as she walked over to the dress.  
"It was a full length dress it had no sleeves the skirt was split up to nearly the top of her thigh. It was aqua blue with sparkles on the skirt.  
"I'm so buying it", she said as Roza and Luna entered the door.  
"So we're leaving to go find another store right", Luna asked.  
"Yep", Raven replied grabbing Tinks arm and began singing Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C.  
The next store wasn't quite as popular as the other three but they went in none the less.  
"Hey Raven I found you a dress", Tink yelled.  
"Sweetness", Raven yelled back as she walked over to Tink.  
The dress Tink was holding was a dark red full lenghth dress with sleeves that will go slightly pass her finger tips and you would be able to see her shoulders when she wore it. Raven didn't say anything as she grabbed it went to pay for it.  
"So now we all have our dress can we go home now", Raven asked.  
"I don't see why not", replied Tink.  
"Can we get food first", Luna asked.  
"Sure it's getting close to one and we haven't ate lunch yet", Roza said.  
"To the food court mi amigas", Raven said as she and Tink ran to Panda Express.  
"I don't know them", Roza said.  
"Yeah but their not skipping this time", Luna said.  
Roza sighed as she and Luna got in line at Panda Express. They all ordered basically the same thing and were able to eat food of each others plate like they always do.  
"So what now", Tink asked.  
"We head back to school and make Raven ask Speed or we do it for her", Roza replied.  
"Then were going to be the ones asking him. Cause Raven won't and you know it", Luna said.  
"That's why she said", Tink replied  
"Do I get a say in this", Raven asked as they walked out of the mall.  
"No",everyone else yelled.  
"Why freaking not", Raven asked.  
"Because you won't and you like him", Tink replied.  
Raven sighed and got into her car. The car ride home was anything but boring but it was nothing compared to when they got back to school.  
"Conner your stupid monkey took one of my shoes", Speed yelled as he chased Chim-Chim.  
"How do you know this", Conner asked.  
"Because he's holding it", Speed replied as he dove at the monkey.  
"Wow times like this makes me glade to have friends like y'all", Raven said.  
"Why", Conner asked.  
"Cause y'all make us laugh", Luna replied.  
"So when did y'all get back", X asked.  
"Uh a few minuets ago why", Tink asked.  
"Just wondering", X replied.  
"Sure", Roza said.  
"So Speed do you want to go to the dance with Ra........"Roza said before Raven pounced on her and covered her mouth.  
"I would love to go to the dance with you Raven", Speed said while blushing.  
This caused Raven to blush .  
"About time", X and Roza said at the same time making them blush.  
Chim-Chim throw Speeds shoe at him to break the awkwardness that had fallen on the group  
"So what kind of dresses did y'all get", Lucy asked.  
"Y'all are going have to wait till the dance", replied Roza with a wink and a smirk.  
"Why", Conner asked.  
"Because we don't want anyone to know", Tink said.  
"So anyone want to go play Trouble", Luna asked.  
"I do", X ,Roza and Conner said but not at the same time.  
"Then I guess we get Sorry", replied Tink.  
"Sweetness", replied Raven  
Raven won sorry six times, Tink won 4 times, Lucy won 3, and Speed won 6 times in three hours. and everyone else was still playing the first round of Trouble,  
"Wow that games gotta be getting boring", Lucy said as she looked at them.  
"Maybe but X and Roza seem to be really determined", Raven said looking at there faces.  
"Wow that's really sad", Tink said.  
"Sadly I have to agree", Speed said.  
"Who wants to go get ice cream", Raven asked.  
"Me", Tink said.  
"Sure", Speed said.  
"Why not", Lucy said.  
"So lets go", Raven as she linked arms with Speed and Tink, and linked arms with Lucy.  
"What! I want some too", Conner yelled.  
"Your not allowed to leave", X said  
"Why not", Conner asked.  
"Because we haven't finished the game", Roza replied.  
"We're never going to leave", Luna said all depressed like.  
"We have class tomorrow though", Conner said.  
"So", Roza said.  
"We have to go to class", Conner said.  
"True", Luna said.  
"At least were not playing Monopoly", X replied.  
"Thank gawed", Conner said.  
Half an hour everyone had come back form getting ice cream.  
"Um I think I'm going to get ready for bed", Raven said when she saw them still playing.  
"Yeah I'm going to head and go to sleep", Speed said.  
"Bye", Lucy.  
Tink went to bed.  
An hour later they had fallen asleep playing the game.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yo, People on the floor need to get up and get out", Raven said as she got up.  
"Even me", Tink asked.  
"Are you on the floor", Raven asked.  
"Well no", Tink said.  
"Then no", replied Raven.  
"Alrighty then", Tink said as she walked to the next room to get ready.  
"Come on out y'all only have an half an hour to get ready", Raven said before walking out of the room.  
"Hey Raven have you seen X or Conner", Speed asked as he and Lucy walked up to her.  
"Yeah they fell asleep in my room last night", Raven replied as the three of them headed to get breakfast.  
"Think after this week we get to race in the Jaag Race", Speed said as the sat down with their chocolate muffins.  
"Yeah I'm so flippen excited", Raven said as she pulled a piece of her muffin and put it in her mouth.  
"Yeah and we have no school for like three weeks", Tink said as she sat down with them.  
"Yeah thats the best part", Raven said.  
"Whys that", Lucy asked.  
"Because now Speed won't fail", Raven replied before taking a sip of her apple juice.  
"Hey", Speed said as he throw his muffin wrapper at her.  
"Come on lets get everyone eles's their breakfast". Raven said as she got up and head to the food line.  
"Why", Tink asked.  
"You don't want to see a Roza who hasn't had her food", Raven said with a stright face.  
"That bad", Lucy asked.  
"You don't even want to know", Raven said as she shivered for effect.  
"OK so lets get the food", Tink said she grabbed Speed and Lucy's arms.  
"Yo Roza, here's your breakfast ", Raven said handing her the muffin and a drink.  
"Thanks", Roza said as she sat down next to Raven.  
"No problem", Raven said as she laid her head down.  
"Whats wrong", Roza asked as she are her muffin.  
"Just tired and a headach", Raven replied.  
"You and your headaches", Roza laughed.  
"Its not nice to laugh at the person who gave you food", Raven replied.  
"Since when is Roza nice", Tink asked.  
"Yeah thats like saying that she loves Conner", Luna said.  
"Ewww", Roza said before throwing her juice bottle at her.  
"No throwing things", X said from the other side of Roza.  
"Says who", Roza asked.  
"Says me", Professor Aniskov from behind them.  
"OK so no throwing things got it", Roza said as she looked at him.  
Professor Aniskov walked away muttering someting about disrespectful teens.  
"OK so anyways", Raven said.  
"Does anyone have something planned for tonight or are we going to be bored out of our minds", Luna asked.  
"Bored out of our minds", replied Tink.  
"Thats not cool", X replied.  
"Well we don't have anything planned except doing our homework", Lucy said.  
"There should be a law against homework", Roza said.  
""I'll make sure to put that forth once I'm president", replied Tink.  
"I though I was going to be president and you my vice president", Raven said.  
"Uh I changed it", Tink said with a nervous laugh.  
"I'm not going for vice president", replied Raven with a huff.  
"Why are y'all running for president", Speed asked.  
"Well we have to much spare time and yeah", replied Luna.  
"Y'all are nuts", replied X.  
"Only as nuts as Conner", replied Roza.  
"Hey", Conner whispered yelled.  
"You know we should pay attention", Raven said.  
"Uh sure", everyone that heard said.  
An hour had passed by and no one has yet to say a word.  
"Yes. Finally that class is over", Roza said as they walked out of the room.  
"It wasn't that bad", Conner replied.  
"Sure it wasn't", Luna said as she tried and failed to walk in a straight line.  
"Legs fall asleep", Raven asked.  
"Unfortunately they did", Luna replied.  
"Well that sucks", Tink replied.  
"Well whos up for lunch", Speed asked.  
"Do you even have to asked", X asked as he looked at Raven and Rozas faces.  
"Probly not", he replied.  
"To the food", Raven said as she grabbed Lucys and Rozas arms and began to run down the hallway.  
"Speed your in love with a physco", X said.  
"I know", he replied.  
"So has anyone figured out what to do after homework that doesn't evolve being bored out of our minds", X asked.  
"Nope", Tink replied.  
"Uh how about movies", Luna asked.  
"Sure why not", X replied.  
"So what movies", Tink asked  
"Every kind", Speed replied.  
They spent all night watching movies and were tired the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to update. I still don't own Speed Racer TNG cause if a did it would have new episodes.

* * *

The everyone was tired and dragging their feet as they went to breakfast.

"Why did we stay up so late", Raven asked as she munched on her chocolate chip muffin.

"I don't know", Tink covered her mouth as she yawed.

"Uh Conner you know your still in your pajamas right", Roza raised her eye brow as she talked to him.

"I am", Conner asked looking down at his clothes. Conner turned and walked back to his and Speed's room as Speed came to the table.

"Not gonna ask", Speed said when he saw Conner. Conner passed him mummbleing to himself.

"Why is Conner mumbling and walking around in his pj's", X asked as he joined them at the table.

"Guess he was to tired and didn't notice", Tink replied.

"Man today is going to be such a long day", Luna sighed as she put her head in her arms on the table.

"Well I feel fine now", Raven said more awake now. The bell rang causing them all to groaned. they slowly walked to Professor Whimer's class.

"On the bright side we can sleep in this class and she would never notice", Luna said taking a seat.

"I'm gonna not go to sleep", Amber said taking out her phone.

"Your loss", Luna shrugged before using her arms as a pillow.

"So what are you going to be doing", Speed asked.

"Playing on my Facebook", Amber replied. Speed shook his head and pulled out his phone and texted her.

Speed: I'm bored and Conner's gonna be late

Raven:Nope I say he's gonna make it right before the bell

Speed: Ur on

At that moment Conner came racing in and made it in right as the bell rang.

Raven: Pay up

Speed: We didn't even bet anything

Raven: So what to talk about

Speed: Cars

Raven: Bleh! Is that the only topic u know

Speed: Well we could talk about u and how beautiful u r

Raven was bluching red as a charii causing Speed to chuckle softly.

Raven: I luv ur laugh

Speed stoped laughing and turning red which now caused Raven to giggle softly.

They texted back in forth trying to get the other to blush until the bell rang. Raven and Speed looked over at their sleeping friends and smiled evilly.

"What do you have in mind", Speed asked her. Raven pulled out a blow horn and Speed got the idea and smirked and covered his ears. Raven pushed the button causing the once sleeping teens to jump and scream as they looked for the source of the noise and saw Speed and Raven running out of the classroom they got up and shook their heads as Roza began a plot for revenge. They found Speed and Raven sitting in their next class and went over and sat by them. During the class Roza wrote down what she needed for her revenge on Speed and Raven. Class seemed to go by fast in this class then it did in the other and soon it was time for lunch.

"Why did you two use a blow horn to wake us up", Lucy asked as they got in line to get food.

"Cause we had to wake you up and it was the more fun option", Raven replied.

"Fun how", Luna asked as she grabbed spaghetti.

"You guys jumped and I wished I had a camera for the look an your guys faces", Speed replied as he paid for his food.

"Your mean", Tink told them.

"Never said I was nice", Raven told her. Speed had a guilty look on his face.

"Uh Roza your scaring me", Raven said when she saw the evil smile on her friends face.

"You should be afraid very afraid", Roza told her friend. Raven gulped and nervously ate her food as she watched her friend now knowing she was plotting for revenge. They threw away their trash after the bell rang for them to yet again go to another class which they yet again they didn't pay attention in.

"You know we're gonna fail if we don't listen in class", Raven said being the voice of reason.

"That's why we have Conner and Lucy", Roza said.

"Your never going to pass that why", Lucy told her.

"And why is that", Roza asked.

"Cause what if we didn't give you the right notes", Lucy told her.

"True but Raven here listens to to the professor but doesn't like to take notes and she would tell me if they weren't the right ones", Roza told them. Raven was shaking her head tell them she wouldn't do that. They headed to the common room and hung out their and played games as they did their homework. When they finished their homework they went and grabbed supper.

"I hope the rest of the week passes faster then today", X sighed.

"I know what you mean", Roza said.

"Yeah we have a dance then off to a race for three weeks and no school for us those three weeks", Tink said. they chatted about the up coming the race and the rules and how to qualify to go on to the next two races. Soon the grew tired and headed to their rooms and went to sleep dreaming of racing.

* * *

Remember reviews=love-updates


	10. Chapter 10

I sadly still don't own Speer Racer TNG

* * *

The week has by uneventfully and it's now Friday night and everyone is getting ready for the dance.

"Hey Raven, Get your butt in this seat so I can do your make-up", Roza yelled standing in front of a chair in a robe. Roza had already done her make-up which consisted of Black eye liner and mascara, dark purple eye shadow and lip gloss. Raven groaned as she walked over and sat down. "If you didn't want to go first then you shouldn't have taken a shower right after me", Roza laughed as got to torture her friend.

"Just get it over with already", Raven sighed as she sat down in a chair in a robe as well. Roza put the same on raven except her eye liner was a tad thicker and and her eye shadow was dark red. Raven went over to the vanity and started to play with her trying to figure out how she wanted it done Raven was about to start on her hair when Lucy came in wearing a dark blue dress that went mid caff and was spaghetti strapped.

"Hey Lucy, you look great", Roza told her friend as Raven was working on putting her hair up in an elegant bun with her bangs left free to frameher face. Just as she finished fixing her hair Tink came skipping in as she hummed. She went over a plopped down in the chair where Roza was waiting her next victim. Tink only wanted mascara, light blue eye shadow with glitter and lip gloss.

"Raven will you do my hair", she asked as she walked over to where Raven was standing.

"Sure", Raven nodded and stood up for Tink to sit in the chair. Raven grabbed a curling iron and began to put wave in Tink's hair when Luna came walking in. She looked over at Roza and started to shake her head no when Roza walked over to her with an evil smile and forced her into the chair. "Ouch", Raven burned herself cause she had been watching Luna and Roza. Lucy was shaking her head at her friends antics. Roza put the same make-up on Luna as she did herself except Luna's purple eye shadow was lighter. When Raven had finished Tink's hair Luna came over and sat down in the chair. Raven sighed and started working on Luna's hair. She pulled the hair back into a messy bun and curling her bangs to frame her face. Roza smirked at Raven and sat in the put waves in it and braided a small bit on either side to form a crown in the back and tied to them together and let the rest fall down in a wave. they quickly put on their dresses and shoes and walked down to meet the guys. They reached them and joined arms with their date and walked to the dance as one big group. Their was a photographer at the beginning take pictures of each of the couples. It seemed forever for them to get to the dance and when they got there Raven and Speed went to the dance and Conner and Lucy went and sat down at a table, Luna and Joe went off on their own and Tink and Nick went to a dark corner, X was dragged away from Roza by a group of his female fans and Roza went over to get a drink of punch.

"You know just because he's your date to the dance doesn't change any thing", a snobby voice came from behind her.

"I know but it's one step closer to me and father from you", Roza replied.

"Why you little", the girl was getting ready to poor punch on her when X came over.

"Annalise what were you about to do", X asked from beside Roza.

"Nothing X. Me and Roza were just talking", Annalise smiled.

"I know that's not the truth. It's between us because you don't trust me with any other girls then you lie to me", X wrapped his arm around Roza . They went to the dance floor leaving a fuming Annalise watching them. Lucy and Conner were laughing since they saw the whole thing. Raven,Roza Tink and Luna all ran to the middle of the dace floor when cha-cah slide. Conner and Chim-Chim joined them shortly after. They all laughed when the song was over and joined X, Speed, Joe, Lucy at the table.

"Hey, has anyone seen Nick", Tink asked as she scanned the room for her boyfriend.

"He said something about punch", Lucy told her since no one else was listening. Tink got up and went over to the table where the punch was. Tears swelled up in her eyes when she saw Nick making out with some other girl.

"How could you Nick", Tink said before running out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Nick didn't even glace at her fleeing body.

"Somethings wrong with Tink", Conner said when he saw her run out of the room.

"I'll go check up on her", Raven said getting up and running after her friend. She went into the first bathroom she saw and found a crying Tink in the last stall. "You OK Tink", Raven put her arm around her friend and pulled her close trying to comfort her friend.

"No. I saw Nick kissing some other girl", Tink sniffled.

"You can always better than that jerk", Raven rubbed Tink's back with one hand while she texted Roza with the other.

"I know, but I can't help it I love him", Tink sighed as she wiped her tears away.

"That's because you don't let yourself see any of the other wonderful guys out there cause you keep telling yourself that Nick's the one when he isn't", Raven told her getting up.

"Maybe your right", Tink got up.

"Now lets go see what Roza did to Nick while we were gone", Raven smirked.

"This might just cheer me up", Tink smiled and went to the sink to wash her face. They joined arms and skipped back to the dance. Nick came running out of the room dripping punch as he went.

"Well now we know what Roza did", Raven said to a laughing Tink as the walked over to the table with a smirking Roza.

"So how does it feel to be sing again", Roza asked.

"Eh same as when I was with him", Tink shrugged.

"Hey Tink wanna dance", Raven aske as she got up.

"Sure why not", Tink responded.

"So...", Speed was watching Raven in Tink dance.

"Well this dance has had everything already", Luna said.

"What do you mean", Lucy asked.

"Break-ups, cat fight, and someone getting punch poured on them", Roza told her.

"What kind of dances do you go to", X asked.

"The none boring kinda", Roza smirked at him.

"So your calling this dance boring them", Speed asked.

"Well duh. I mean there really isn't a whole lot to do", Luna layed her head down on Joe's shoulder. Tink and Raven came back laughing cause some poor girl broke her heel and fell.

"So who up to leaving", Raven asked.

"To our after party", Tink asked.

"No duh", Luna said. Tink stuck her tongue out at her sister as they got up to leave. They went to Raven, Roza, Tink, and Luna's joined two rooms which had drinks, food, video games. They got very competitive during the games but having a whole lot of fun with Annalise and Nick forgotten.

* * *

Sorry if it's not very good. I never found dances to be very fun so I added a little drama and tried to make it funny ^-^

Remember reviews-lov-updates


	11. Chapter 11

I still don't own Speed Racer TNG.

* * *

The weekend was spent getting to know the other teams that they were against and who would be racing which race. Today is Monday which meant today was the day of the first race. "So X are you ready to show these hotshots what your made of", Roza asked.

"I was born ready", he replied.

"Well he's cocky", Tink said walking over.

"It's not cocky when you know your gonna win"X replied. Tink shook her head and went over to the computer was and started to scan X's car.

"Racers to the staring line", came over the speakers as Tink gave X a nod telling him his car was good to go. X drove his car up to the line were the four other cars waited. The light went red...yellow...green. X was he last one to start. He could only see two others cars and a storm was about to be upon them. Lightning was striking everywhere and the rain was hitting hard and the wind was blowing hard. X sped up and managed to pass one of the cars. He came up next to the other one when lightning hit it and it spun hitting the other one behind them.

"Two more to go", he said.

"Be careful", Lucy told him.

There were a few more curves and he got the first two cars in view and they were narrowing on the finish line. X sped up as much as he could and came up to the car in front of them. they were neck in neck for second and at the last second X managed to push his car a little harder and managed to get second place.

"That was one awesome race", Luna ran up to him and slapped him on the back for praise. Roza ran up and hugged him.

"Anyone have a camera", Raven asked looking at X and Roza who were embracing each other and staring into each others eyes.

"Sadly no", Speed told her.

"Damn. Oh well Roza would have killed me if I took a picture anyways", Raven sighed.

"So how about a party since X managed to get second place and not die in the process, Tink said.

"Yes a party", Conner and Chim-Chim started to dance. Lucy shook her head at Conner but smiled cause they were doing good for being rookies here. The racer who X had to bet to get second came over and told him how impress he was cause he thought that since we were new to this track and it was the virtual one that we wouldn't be able to keep up with them. They went back to there hotel and celebrated there small victory.

The next day was relaxation day and Tink and Lucy went out a decided to do a little shopping and have a spa day. Conner and Luna went to the arcade with Chim-Chim tagging along a betting them at all the games. X and Roza went out and looked at different car parts and discussing if the would or wouldn't improve there cars and Raven and Speed stayed in and had a movie day.

They next day they spent looking over Raven's car making sure it was in the best shape and it was grounded cause the storm was coming back with a vengeance. The day went be fast and its now Thursday.

"Racers get ready", came over the announcement. Speed came over and kissed Ravens cheek and whispered good luck before running over and joining the rest except Tink cause she was at the computer for Raven. Raven got in her car and got to the starting line. Raven revved her engine. She looked at the other racers and noticed that they were all guys. The light went red...yellow...green. Everyone took off and Raven was in third. They took off into the canyons. One of the guys behind her managed to pass her.

"Great now I have to pass him and not die", Raven mumbled to herself.

"Well you could always drive up on the canyon wall and pass him like you did on the virtual track, Tink told her.

"Good idea", Raven sped and got to to the wall and passed the guy in front of her and getting back into third. They were closing in on the finish line and Raven pushed her car and was almost able to pass second when the passed the line. Raven got third place. Roza jumped on Raven knocking her down on the ground. "I love you too Roza. Now can you get off of me", Raven said pushing Roza off of her. Speed helped Raven up and pulled her into an embrace causing Raven to turn bright red. This caused everyone to laugh including some of the people in the stands cause they were on the big screen.

* * *

I know it's sucky and I need ideas for the next two races.

Remember reviews=love=updates


	12. Chapter 12

I still don't own Speed Racer TNG

* * *

Friday they spent packing and flying to the new location where the final two races will be held. Now it's Saturday and everyone is coming back from jet lag.

"I really hate flying", Raven said as she sat down with her lunch.

"I know what you mean", Roza took a bite of her sandwich.

"It really hurts when your ears keep popping", Tink sighed taking a sip of her tea.

"Well Joe is mad at me now", Luna said taking a seat next to Conner.

"What did you do now", Tink asked her sister.

"Well I called him when I got up and told him it was over between us", Luna told her.

"Ouch! Dumped over the phone would hurt anyone", X told her.

"I know, but it isn't fair to him if I fell out of love with him and in love with someone else", Luna told X

"True, but in person is always better", X stated. Luna sighed and laid her head down on the table.

"So who's the new guy you like", Roza asked

"Not saying till me and him are together", Luna mumbled into the table.

"So who's up for a game of monopoly", Conner asked.

"I am", Raven said before chugging her milk.

"I guess I am", Speed shrugged.

"Sure why not", Roza flicked a grape at Raven who glared back.

"I'll play", X sighed.

"Nothing better to do", Tink grabbed Raven's hand before she threw something at Roza.

"Maybe it will take my mind off of Joe", Luna picked her head off of the table.

"So we're off to play monopoly", Lucy asked.

"Yep", Raven and Tink said at the same time making them laugh and everyone else to shake their heads at them.

"Race ya", Raven told Tink.

"Your on", and with that they both took off to where their rooms were.

"Conner your no longer the weirdest person we know", X told him.

"Yes", Conner and Chim-Chim started to dance.

"OK now I regret saying that", X mumbled under his breath. Speed laughed at X and Conner. Tink and Raven were sitting on the floor setting up the game by the time everyone else got there.

"I'm the dog", Raven said when everyone had settled down in the room.

"I'm the Titanic", Tink said.

"I call the car", X said grabbing the little piece. Roza ended up being the hat. Luna got the shoe, Speed got the thumb tack, Conner got the iron, and Chim-Chim got the little gun looking thing. Tink ended up being the banker. Hours had gone by and they are now taking a brake for supper.

"Next time someone remind me that this is a long boring game", Roza said to nobody in particular.

"I don't know it passes the time", Raven pointed out to her.

"True but everyone here is to competitive to not finish the game", Tink sighed.

"I smell enchiladas", Raven said when they entered the cafeteria. Raven grabbed both Speed's and Tink's hands and dragged them behind her as she ran to the line.

"Times like this i do hate being your friend", Tink told Raven.

"I know but you still love me", Raven tickled Tink.

"Sadly I do", Tink told her.

"So Speed are you excited to be racing Thursday", Raven asked.

"Yep! I just wished it would be sooner", Speed said.

"I kinda want to start a food fight", Raven said looking at all the pro racers.

"No Raven. Sprital said for us not to do anything that would make the academy look bad", Tink told Raven. Raven sighed a nodded in defeat.

"So who's ready to go finish the game", X asked.

"No one.", Raven said causing X to glare at her. "Uh Roza can ya get your soon to be boyfriend to stop glaring at me", Raven asked Roza causing both Roza and X to blush. Roza flicked cheese at Raven for her comment.. Raven stuck her tongue out at Roza before taking off with Roza on her heels.

"I guess we're going to go finisht he game", Speed sighed.

"This is the last time I play this long of game", Luna sighed.

"I agree. Remember Trouble", Lucy sighed.

"Yes, Cause I wanted ice cream but I couldn't get any cause the game was taking forever", Conner sighed

They the game till Lucy finally won around midnight.

Sunday everyone was up by nine and they were scouting the two racing tracks that Roza and Speed would be on and mentally marking spots that they needed to be careful on and where they could pass people safely and where they couldn't.

* * *

Up next is the races! There's one or two chapters left I haven't made up my mind yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Sadly i still don't own Speed Racer TNG

* * *

Monday came quickly and Roza was watching as Luna went over every inch of her car before the race.

"It's good to go", Luna told her.

"Hell yes! Now it's time to show these people what we're made of", Roza high fived her friend before jumping into her car and going to the starting line.

Red...yellow...green was all Roza saw before she sped off into the race. Roza was thankful for Luna changing her tires cause she was driving mostly on ice. Two of the other racers weren't so lucky and were skidding everywhere. 'Psh and these are suppose to be professional racers', Roza thought. The two that were skidding ran into each other and where quickly out of the race. Roza smirked to herself as she passed the to cars. She sped up a little more and was soon able to see the cars in front of her but quickly realized that they were to far in front of her that she would never be able to catch up but that didn't stop her from trying. she pushed her car to go as fast as it can go and the distance between them was closing but not was enough and soon all three of them had passed the finish line with Roza in third. Roza hit her staring wheel in frustration. She got of her cat only to be picked up swung around by X. When he set her back on the ground they were staring into each others eyes as they held on to each other. The leaned in closer and their lips barley touched when a flash of light made them pull apart. They looked in the direction only to see a dust trail being left behind from Raven.

"She is so dead when I get a hold of her", Roza growled as X took a hold of her hand.

"Well... it looks like another party for us", Speed said as he joined them.

"YES!", Conner screamed as he danced with Chim-Chim.

"I don't even know how I'm friends with him", Lucy shook her head.

"Uh does anyone know where Raven went", Speed asked looking around for his crush.

"She took off for the hills before I could get my hands on her", Roza told him.

"OK", Speed headed off to where he knows that Raven went there to hide from Roza. Lucy, Luna, Conner, Chim-Chim, and Tink left to get stuff for the party leaving X and Roza alone.

"Uh...Roza I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend", X asked as he held on to both her hands. Roza kissed him on the lips for her answer causing X to have a huge smile on his face.

The party that night was the best one they ever had and they slept most of the next day away. So it's now Wednesday and everyone was just relaxing and goofing around. "This has to be one of the most relaxing days do far", Raven said as she stretched and put her book down.

"Yeah but I feel a little lazy", Speed said as he paused the game that he was playing.

"True but we have to be on our best behavior so most non-lazy fun things have gone out the window. Plus you have a race tomorrow", Raven told him. Speed sighed as Raven sat down next to him and picked up the other controller.

X and Roza were watching a movie in X's room. Roza had her head laying in his lap and he was playing with her.

Tink and Luna were coming up with pranks they could do when they got back to school.

Lucy, Conner, and Chim-Chim were going over Speed's car so they wouldn't have to do it the next day. Wednesday went by quickly and soon Thursday had come upon them

"I am so ready to race", Speed said as he sat down with his breakfast.

"I bet", Raven laughed.

"Man just thinking of the race makes me excited", Speed smiled.

"Yeah but it's one more day closer going back to school", Luna pointed out.

"Don't rain on Speed's parade", Tink told her her sister. Luna just shrugged and continued eating her breakfast.

"Roza and X walked over and Roza tried to hide her yawn.

"So what were you two up to last night", Lucy asked.

"Nothing", X told her only to get a 'yeah right ' look from Lucy.

"I'm not sure if we want to know", Conner shuddered at the images going through his head.

"We didn't do anything", Roza throw a bouncy ball at Conner. He ducked and the ball went soaring above him causing Chim-Chim to chase after it.

"Well I think I'm going to go get ready for this race", Speed got up with Raven right behind him.

Time flew by and it's now time to race. Speed was watching the light...red...yellow...green. And the race had started. The cars sped into a forest full of big leaves blowing everywhere. The car in font of Speed ran into a tree cause a big leaf had landed on his windshield. Speed was now in second and was slowly gaining on the person in first and soon he was right behind him but the finish line was to close and he wasn't able to pass him. Speed got out of his car only to be tackled into a hug by Raven. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down and kissed her.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW", all their friends went causing them both to blush and soon they were all laughing.

* * *

I don't know if I want this to be the end or not so review and let me know! ^-^


	14. Chapter 14

Yay the final Chapter! Anyway I still don't own Speed Racer TNG

* * *

Well now that the Jaag Race was now over the gang started to pack all of their stuff the next day with different racers popping in telling them that they can't wait to compete against them when the go pro.

"Man, I so don't want to go back to school", Raven fell back and landed on her bed.

"I know what you mean, but hey you and Speed are together now", Tink said as she threw a pair of socks into her suitcase. A bright red shirt landed on head and she turned to see a blushing Raven. Tink snickered and put the shirt in with her stuff.

"So you done packing", Raven asked when she heard the zipper.

"Yep and by the way I'm riding with Speed on the way back", Tink told her friend.

"Cool so I can hang with Conner and Chim-Chim", Raven said as they brought out their luggage and put them in the trunks of the cars. Lucy was ridding with Roza cause Luna decided to ride with X.

"So... Tink why did you want to ride with me", Speed asked as the headed back to the school.

"Well partly to get to know my best friends boyfriend and to tell you that if you hurt her at all I am not held responsible for what happens to you or your car", Tink him making Speed slightly afraid of her.

"Don't worry I couldn't imagine hurtting Raven", Speed told her.

"Good", Tink smiled and they chatted the rest of the way back. X had received the same warning from Luna. Lucy and Roza were just talking and playing games. Raven and Conner were listening to Bumblebee and other crazy songs by Aqua and other people and in no time they had gotten back to the school.

"Well the freedom was fun while it lasted", Roza sighed as she got out of her car.

"Sadly it had to all come to an end", Raven said.

"Now it's back to classes and homework", Luna sighed.

"But on the bright side we always make it fun", Tink added.

'True, but I'm sure the professors are going to make us do the assignments that we missed while we were racing", Luna stated bring everyones mood back down.

"But we can help eachother and get it done faster and it would be fun", Raven said as they entered the school and saw that no one was out and about.

"That's weird", Lucy said.

"Yeah someone is always running around here", X added.

"So anyone up for a movie night", Raven asked.

"Sure but lets eat first", Speed said as he grabbed her hand and X draped his arm over Roza's shoulders as they headed to the cafeteria. They went in and saw that everyone was in there waiting for them. They all yelled welcome back and said that they did such a good job at the races and everyone was just milling around and just relaxing and having a good time. Time seemed to fly by as they told everyone about their races and the party's that they hand celebrating what a good job that they had done and soon they had gathered in Raven and Roza's room and started to watch all kinds of different movies and they fell asleep as they always seemed to do and they had to get up early for classes they next day and the seemed like zombies and as Luna predicted the professors had given all the work they had missed and they were do in a week plus the work they got that they and they all groaned and hoped Raven's prediction was right.

* * *

The final chapter kinda sucked but oh well.


End file.
